Bubble Gum
by MissWitch250
Summary: Okay, no longer a one-shot. Now a collection of drabbles. And not all of them are about John and Wanda, some of them have Pietro in them too! Now Finished! I really hope you all like it!
1. Bubble Gum

HELLOOOOOOO!!!!

MY FIRST STORY!!!!!!!!

Okay, I love Wanda and John. All the way, anyway, I just thought about this story in under five minutes so it's not all that good, just a spur of the moment thing. BTW, John is for some reason in the brotherhood base. I donno why, to make the story fit I guess. Read and review, and I'll give you a cookie from the dark side (please hurry, Magneto and Maleficent where just fighting over that cookie and I do NOT want to get murdered!)

I OWN NOTHING! I WISH I DID BUT I DON'T. YOU'VE GOT TO BELIEVE ME. BELIEVE ME!!!!!

Bubble Gum

"_Come one, come-"_

_"Why did you sleep with my-"_

_"Teen Titans. G-"_

_"A dead Lois-"_

_"Yellow Submarine-"_

Wanda shut off the TV, she was finished channel surfing. There was nothing on the TV, so she just stared at it, hoping that by some miracle, something of interest would catch her attention. As if he had read her thoughts, John walked into the living room and sat with her on the couch. They stayed there silent for a while, and then Wanda heard a _pop_!

She looked over to the pyromaniac beside her. He was eating gum, looking at the TV that was turned off. A few seconds later, he blew another bubble. Wanda tried to ignore him.

_Pop._

She knew she could just get up and walk away, like she always did. But she knew that is she did, that would be surrendering, to what, Wanda didn't know, but she was NOT going to lose to John.

_Pop._

Wanda snuck a quick glance over to the firebug. He was still looking at the damn TV.

'As if you don't know how annoying that is.' She snarled in her mind.

_Pop._

"Would you stop it?" She snapped. John just looked at her.

"Stop what?" He smirked questionably (A/N: is that even possible?)

"Stop what your doing. It's _annoying_!" John's eyes gleamed evilly.

_Pop._

Wanda couldn't believe it. He was just doing it to bother her!

_Pop._

She huffed and looked the other way, trying desperately to ignore him.

_Pop._

'Stupid John, stupid TV, stupid gum.' Wanda finally had an idea. She stood up and walked over to him. She saw the blood drain from his face and she moved in for the kill.

She expected him to push her away and yell at her, or at least pull away as she crashed her mouth onto his, but instead, he pulled her onto his lap and deepened the kiss.

They stayed that way for a while, until the boys came home from school. Wanda jumped up and headed to her room when she heard the front door slam. She had completely to end the kiss when she had gotten what she wanted.

She closed the door just in time to hear John yell.

"The _sheila_ stole my gum!"

So what do you think? Hate it, love it? Let me know! I thrive on reviews!


	2. Thunder

Thunder

So here is the second chapter of my drabbles. This one isn't a Jonda, no. This one is a sibling thing, a rare moment between Wanda and Pietro. Well, I thought it was cute!

A special thanks to all of the wonderful peoples who review (and an imaginary cupcake!)

"speech" _'thoughts' memory "memory speech"_

She hated storms. It reminded her of the bad place. When the lights went out, she would normally head for her room and hide under her blankets like a little child hiding from the monsters. It bothered her to no end that she, a person who could strike fear into anyone's hearts, was afraid of something so harmless.

'_sure they're harmless. Until the lightning hits you, or you die for pneumonia of hypothermia, or you drown in a flood.' _Wanda's dark thoughts filled her mind, and she almost shrieked as the sound of thunder crashed through the skies.

It was well past midnight, and still Wanda couldn't sleep. The rest of the Brotherhood was already unconscious in their beds.

'_God damn them. I want _sleep.' Wanda growled to her mind. She remembered when she was in the asylum, when there was a storm, she would scream and scream until the nurses gave her a shot. Then she would get some sleep, but in the house, that wasn't an option.

Lightning struck and Wanda ran out of her room. In her blind panic, she ran into something solid and fell to the floor. Looking up, she saw her twin brother, staring at her with concern.

"Hey are you okay sis?" His speech was slowed down to an audible level. It took Wanda a minute to remember that he had to use extra-extra strength tranquilizers to get to sleep at night.

_A small girl with black hair smiled as her silver haired brother pulled a blanket over the two of them._

"_Don't worry, sis. I won't let the bad storm get you. You sleep her until tomorrow."_

"_Thanks, Pie." The five year old said with a yawn. Together the twin siblings fell asleep, the lightning storm outside forgotten._

"CanIsleepinyourroomtonight?" Wanda asked so fast that Pietro, in his currently drugged state of body, almost couldn't understand her.

"Oh, right. The storm. C'mon sis." Wanda couldn't believe that he remembered her fear after all the years they had been apart. Numbly, she followed Pietro into his room.

Pietro's room was in a state of unrealistic cleanliness. Wanda stared dumbly at everything until her brother caught her attention.

"Don't worry, Wanda. You're the one who bites." The speedy mutant yawned as Wanda climbed into his bed. The familiar feeling calmed her slightly, but she was still tense. The storm was getting worse.

'_What if a tree falls on the house?' _Wanda's sudden thought disappeared as her brother wrapped an arm around her waist, like he used to. It calmed her immediately and she fell asleep.

"Goodnight, Wanda." Pietro whispered.

Thank you, all reviews welcome, good or bad!


	3. Check Yes

check Yes

So the song Check Yes Juliet inspired me to do this story

I do not own X-Men or any songs belonging to We the Kings.

* * *

Wanda woke up to something taping on her window. Grumbling, she got out of bed and looked out to the street. To her surprise, there was John, throwing rocks.

"What the hell are you doing here, Pyro?" She hissed at him. He just smiled, and started climbing up the water drain.

"'Ello luv." He grinned at her, a dangerous glint in his eye. Wanda felt her cheeks heating up. John took out his lighter. A horse of fire galloped between them, running up Wanda's arm, around her shoulders, and stopping at her hands. It reared and morphed into a rose. Wanda stared at it, wide eyed. She looked up at John.

"It didn't burn." She cursed herself inwardly for sounding so dumb. The pyromaniac just chuckled.

"I'd 'ave a hard time wooing ya if my _foiya_ burned, eh _Sheila_?" Wanda nodded numbly.

"You should go." She whispered, stepping back from the window. Pyro shook his head, and jumped into her room.

"But I don't won't to. An' you don't won't me to." He said with arrogance, or confidence, Wanda wasn't sure which. She shook her head and her anger came quickly. He was in her room, he called her 'luv', he worked for her father, he tried to knock her off a bridge. She turned her back to him

"Get out of my house, Pyro." She growled so suddenly that for a moment John looked freighted, but it disappeared.

"Whatever you say, luv." She didn't look at him as he left through the window. When Wanda was sure that he had gone, she turned to her window and sighed. Walking over to her bed, she noticed a piece of paper. On the back was a note.

_Do you like me?_

_Yes , no , maybe_

Wanda smiled to herself, and circled _yes_ with a pencil from her desk. Leaving the note on her desk, she crawled into bed and dreamed.

* * *

Okay, another drabble done. Reviews welcome. thanx, Karma!


	4. The Philosophy of Liquor

Bubble Gum

Drabble 4

The philosophy of Liquor

I just want to thank everyone for reviewing! I didn't expect people to like it. Okay, another JONDA!!!!!

St. John Allerdyce was having the time of his life. He was in a bar, drunk as ever, and was currently dancing on the table. Magneto had finally given the Acolytes a day off, and a skinny little brunette was eying John from across the room. As gracefully as he could, John fell face first to the floor. That was when he remembered that he was drunk off his ass.

"What are you doing, Pyro?" A cold voice asked from above his head. John looked up, and saw the silhouette of a woman. He couldn't see her face because of the bright lights.

"Are you moy angel, luv?" He asked, not quite sure if he was still alive. The mysterious girl bent down so that her face was closer to his, and John saw the familiar face of the Scarlet Witch. John's eyes widened in surprise of seeing the Ice Queen in a bar, before changing into an evil smirk. Something in the pyromaniac woke with start. He wanted nothing more then to make his boss's daughter sweat.

"Don't be smart with me, you idiot." She snarled and kicked pyro in the side. He let out a cough and stood up on his own, hand on his sore rips.

"That hurt, luv. I was simply commenting on your lovely features." He said in his most flattering voice, Wanda rolled her eyes, but John could see the slightest blush on her cheeks. His smile grew as he watched her reaction.

"How about a dance?" he asked, motioning to the dance floor, where teens danced closely to strange music. Wanda never understood the point of smashing and rubbing your body against another, so she declined quickly.

"Not on your life." Her voice sent shivers down his back. She was like fire itself.

"But fire could never harm me." He muttered, glad that Wanda hadn't heard him.

"How about a drink? Liquor is a great eye opener." He said with an insane laugh, Wanda looked at him oddly, as if to question his sanity.

"Fine, but beer only." She warned and he nodded, the brunette at the far end of the room left abandoned.

'Oh well, she would just leave and mutter cruel things about crazies, anyway.' He thought to himself and ordered two beers for him and the Scarlet Witch. She accepted the glass, and downed it in seconds. John stared at her, she smirked back.

"I was in desperate need for a drink." She explained. He nodded.

"Cheers fer that." He said, raising his glass, she giggled, and John almost choked and fell off his stool. Wanda was lightening up to the pyromaniac. Settling himself, John took out his lighter, and flicked it, on and off. Wanda just stared.

"What's so special about fire?" she asked, acting bored. But John could see past her barrier, she wanted to know why he devoted his life to playing with the deadly element.

"Fire is the essence of life, without it, we'd be no better then animals. It keeps us warm, cooks our food, but it also destroys lives. A small flame can easily turn into a raging inferno. I can see the beauty of it, because it speaks to me. I can make the small flame into the inferno, or vice versa." He rambled while making little creatures of flame. The most magnificent was a miniature Phoenix that flew around the two mutant, before landing on the rim of Wanda's glass. Really, Wanda was captured by its beauty, but on the outside, she was annoyed. Waving her hand at the small bird, Wanda tried to make it fly away, but it bit her, the flame licking her skin, but not burning her. The Scarlet Witch looked at the pyro beside her. He smiled at her, some warm emotion in his eyes, flustered, Wanda grabbed her drink and poured it over his head, and stormed out of the club.

St. John Allerdyce was having the time of his life. He was in a bar, drunk as ever, and just had beer poured on his head by the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

* * *

Okay, some stuff in there that was annoyingly similar to last drabble, but I'm tired so it'll do. All reviews welcome, good or bad!


	5. Karaoke Night

Bubble Gum

YES! Bubble Gum is back! I was going to start a whole new drabble fic, but I thought better of it... Anyway, this is a mesh of different couples acting like drunken idiots. Although to be fair... they are. So... ... ... yeah. I OWN NOTHING! I do not own the following songs:

Crazy -The Kidney Thieves  
Scotty Doesn't Know (I did change some of the lyrics.) Lustra  
Lady marmalade -Christina Aguilera, Pink, Maya, Lil' Kim

I strongly suggest that you listen to these songs while you read...

BEWARE OF DRUNKEN AUSTRALIAN PYROMANIACS!

* * *

Karaoke night.

The bar was packed. Every seat was taken by some one sixteen or older, mostly sixteen. It was Charles Xavier's birthday, and for him, the Brotherhood, the X-men, and Magneto's acolytes had all called a truce and had headed to the largest bar in town. It just so happened to be a Karaoke bar. So now there was a recipe for disaster. Drunk teens, a stage, and a karaoke machine. not even twenty minutes into the night and one of Magneto's acolytes was already making an ass of himself.

Stumbling onto the stage, John tried to reach the mike while not spilling his beer. He was at the fragile stage of drunkenness between 'Talk-your-ass-off', and 'do-something-that-only-YOU-think-is-awesome'. By hovering just in the middle of the two drunk stages, they had merged into John's mind, making him a danger to his own self control.

Finally managing to reach the mike, John pointed to someone off the stage, and music started to play. In the audience, sitting by Rogue and Remy, Wanda recognized the song immediately, and banged her head on the table. John started the song, and to the entire bar's surprise, he wasn't that bad.

_"Magsy doesn't know, _  
_ That Wanda and me,_  
_ Do it in moy van every Sunday._" Wanda watched as her father's face changed through several shades of red. He turned to his daughter, and Wanda waved her four fingers back at him.

_ "She tells him shes in church,_  
_ But she doesn't go,_  
_ Still shes on her knees, and..._

_ Magsy doens't know, oh._  
_Magsy__ doesn't know-oh._  
_ So don't tell __Magneto__!_  
_Magsy__ doesn't know,_  
_Magsy__ doesn't know._  
_ SO DON'T TELL MAGSY!_" The bar erupted in cheers and laughter, and Wanda stood up on the table thanks to the encouragement of her so-called friends.

_ "Wanda says shes out shopping,_  
_ But shes under me and I'm not stopping._

_ Cuz __Magsy__ doesn't know,_  
_Magsy__ doesn't know,_  
_Magsy__ doesn't know,_  
_Magsy__ doesn't know._  
_ So don't tell __Magneto__._  
_Magsy__ doesn't knoooooow..._  
_ DON'T TELL MAGSY!_

_ I can't believe he's so trusting,_  
_ While I'm right behind you thrusting._

_ Wanda's got him on the phone,_  
_ and she's trying not to moan._  
_ It's a three way call,_  
_ and he knows nothing._  
_ NOTHING!_

_Magsy__ doesn't know,_  
_Magsy__ doesn't know,_  
_Magsy__ doesn't know,_  
_ Don't tell __Magsy__._  
_ Cuz __Magsy__ doesn't know,_  
_Magsy__ doesn't knoooooow..._  
_ SO DON'T TELL MAGSY!_

_ We'll put on a show, everyone will go._  
_Magsy__ doesn't know,_  
_Magsy__ doesn't know,_  
_Magsy__ doesn't knoooooow..._

_ The, parking lot, why not?_  
_ It's so cool when you're on top._  
_ His front lawnl on, in the snow._  
_ Laughin' is so hard, cuz..._

_Magsy__ doesn't know,_  
_ Magsy doesn't know._

_ I did her on his birthday._" At that one sentence, Magneto looked ready to kill, and John winked at the Scarlet Witch. The crowd bunched around her, and Wanda laughed as she crowd surfed.

_"Magsy__ doesn't know,_  
_Magsy__ doesn't know,_  
_Magsy__ doesn't know,_  
_Magsy__ doesn't know,_  
_ Don't tell __Magsy__._  
_Magsy__ doesn't knoooooow..._

_Magsy__ will know,_  
_Magsy__ has to know,_  
_Magsy__'s gotta know,_  
_ Gonna tell __Magsy__,_  
_ Gonna tell him myself._

_Magsy__ has to know,_  
_Magsy__ has to know,_  
_Magsy__ has to,_  
_Magsy__ has to,_  
_Magsy__ has to go!_" John got the drunken crowd pumped, and they shouted out the final chorus back to him as Magneto stood up from his seat and walked to the exit, pushing a very surprised Jamie off of the table he was standing on.

"Magsy doesn't know,  
Don't tell Magsy  
Magsy doesn't know,  
Don't tell Magsy  
Magsy doesn't know...  
Magsy's gotta go!"

_"_Oy, Mags.. Oy quit." John yelled to Magneto's retreating back. The audience carried Wanda to the stage and the Scarlet Witch gave an evil smirk before grabbing a handful of John's shirt and pulling his mouth down to hers. Breaking off the kiss quicker then either mutants would have like, Wanda pushed John back into the crowd and nodded to the unknown someone backstage. Dark music filled the speakers and Wanda sat on the tall stool on the stage, the microphone in its stand in front of her.

_"Crazy, I'm crazy for feeling so lonely.  
I'm crazy, crazy for feeling so blue.  
I knew, you'd love me as long as you wanted,  
And someday, you'd leave me for somebody new._" Her voice was soft, and leaned forward on the stool, staring John in the eye as she sang.

_ "WORRY?__  
Why do I let myself worry?  
And I'm wondering,  
what in the world should I do?" _Standing up from the stool she started to stomp lightly to the beat. _  
_

_ "I'm crazy__  
for thinkin that my love could hold you...  
__I'm crazy,  
for thinkin that my love could hold you..._

_I'm crazy for tryin and crazy for cryin,  
and I'm crazy for lovin you_

_I'm crazy for tryin and crazy for cryin  
and I'm crazy for lovin you_

_ I'm crazy for tryin and crazy for cryin  
and I'm crazy for lovin you_" The beat faded out and again the crowd cheered. Wanda ran down into the huge mass of humans and mutants and grabbed the forearms of Rogue and her brother, Kitty following. The three girls and Pietro rushed up to the stage. Kitty ran backstage to pick up three more mics and stands. They were ready, all three girls were smiling, and Pietro looked like his doom had come early.

_Pietro:_  
_ "Where's all mah soul sistas _  
_ Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas" _

_All:_  
_ "Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista _  
_ Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista"_

_Kitty: _  
_ He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge _  
_ Struttin' her stuff on the street _  
_ She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! uh huh _

_All: _  
_ Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey) _  
_ Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here) _  
_ Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea) _  
_ Creole lady Marmalade _

_Pietro: _  
_ What What, What what _  
_Mya: _  
_ ooh oh _

_All_:  
_Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir _  
_Voulez vous coucher avec moi _

_Pietro: yea yea yea yea _

_Rogue:  
He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up _  
_ Boy drank all that Magnolia wine _  
_ All her black satin sheets, suede's, dark greens _  
_ yeah _

_All: _  
_ Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da-da-da) _  
_ Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here ohooh yea yeah) _  
_ Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea) _  
_ Creole lady Marmalade _

_Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir, what what what) _  
_Voulez vous coucher avec moi _

_Pietro: _  
_ yea yea uh _  
_ He come through with the money and the garter bags _  
_ I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh _  
_ We independent women, some mistake us for whores _  
_ I'm sayin', why spend mine when I can spend yours _  
_ Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry _  
_ Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari _  
_ Wear ideal shoes get love from the dudes _  
_ 4 bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge _  
_ hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas _  
_ We drink wine with diamonds in the glass _  
_ bottle case the meaning of expensive taste _  
_ if you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya _  
_ Mocha Chocalate-a what? _  
_ Real Lady Marmalade _  
_ One more time C'mon now _

_ Marmalade... Lady Marmalade... Marmalade... _

_Wanda: _  
_ hey Hey Hey! _  
_ Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth _  
_ color of cafe au lait alright _  
_ Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried, _  
_ More-more-more _

_Rogue: _  
_ Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5 _

_Kitty: _  
_ Sleepin' the grey flannel life _  
_  
Wanda: _  
_ But when he turns off to sleep memories creep, _  
_ More-more-more _

_All: _  
_ Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da daeaea yea) _  
_ Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (ooh) _  
_ Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea) _  
_ Creole lady Marmalade _

_Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir) _  
_Voulez vous coucher avec moi (all my sistas yea) _  
_Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir) _  
_Voulez vous coucher avec moi (C'Mon! uh) _" At that point, Storm Walked up on stage, she was drunk, and only partially dressed, wearing a dark bra and unbuttoned jeans. The girls (and Pietro) on stage didn't mind, and the storm witch sang the next part, only slightly slurring.

_Storm: _  
_ W-Wanda...(oh Leaeaa Oh) _  
_ Rogue... (Lady Marmalade) _  
_ Pietro...(hey Hey! uh uh uh uh...) _  
_ Kitty...(Oh Oh oooo) _  
_ Rot wailer baby...(baby) _  
_ Moulin Rouge... (0h) _  
_ Misdemeanor here... _

_All:_  
_Creole Lady Marmalade Yes-ah..._ The drunken bar cheered, and all five sings passed out on stage with a thunk.

* * *

By the way, while I was writing John's part, I was all like: Oh... my... gawd. Mag's gonna kill him... and then me.


End file.
